


We're friends... Right?

by vhoshizora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20 Questions, M/M, One Shot, all-knowing suga, poofy orange hair, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhoshizora/pseuds/vhoshizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of trying to become more than just friends, complete with all-knowing Suga, arguments with voices in their heads and a game of guess-my-crush 20 questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're friends... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I had some real trouble getting the italics to work but it's finally up! I hope you enjoy! No negativity please.

“I love you”

Hinata had been planning on confessing at some point, but he never expected it to be like this. He had honestly expected it to be more romantic, and definitely thought he would know the words were about to come out of his mouth ahead of time. He didn’t think it would happen so soon, either. As a natural procrastinator, Hinata thought he’d leave it for Valentines day or maybe Easter or probably the following Christmas. He thought they’d be alone or at least in a place free of that asshole Tsukishima. He definitely didn’t expect it to happen right in the middle of practice, in front of everyone, right after one of their famous freak quicks. But the thing he expected the least was for Kageyama to hardly acknowledge it at all.

“Dumbass, don’t yell weird things in the middle of practice. People are going to get the wrong idea if you don’t tell them you don’t mean it like THAT!”

Hinata was relieved but also disappointed to hear Kageyama completely misinterpreted what he was trying to say. Soon the confession, if you could even call it that, was dismissed as nothing and practice continued. All Hinata could think about for the rest of the day was how badly he messed up.

_Ugh, you idiot why did you have to go saying it in the middle of practice like you did? Anywhere else. Anywhere else you could have told him you actually DID mean it like THAT. But of course, as always, you’re going to lie to yourself and pretend this is not a problem and go on living as just friends._

But it isn’t a problem! As much as I like Kageyama I don’t mind living as just friends. Who cares if it never becomes anything more than that? He probably doesn’t feel the same anyway.

_Do you really want that? Be honest with yourself. Why live your entire life wondering if he cares about you in the same way when you can just ask him?_

My entire life? Isn’t that a bit much? I am capable of moving on, y’know.

_Sure. Whatever. Be friends with Kageyama. Don’t ever figure out if he feels the same way. Graduate high school without even telling him you’re into guys. He doesn’t even know THAT yet does he? Jeez you’re hopeless. Just don’t regret not listening to that little voice in your head that told you to tell him how you feel._

 

From: Kageyama <3  
Subject: Book  
don’t forget to bring Yachis book back to school today. knowing u you’d leave it at home

To: Kageyama <3  
Subject: Re:Book  
oh yeah i almost forgot thx

From: Kageyama <3  
Subject: Re: Book  
its not like i did it for you. Yachi needs it back to do todays assignment

To: Kageyama <3  
Subject: Re:Book  
D: u could hav at least pretended you were trying to help a guy out

From: Kageyama <3  
Subject: Re:Book  
wtvr at least i reminded u

To: Kageyama <3  
Subject: Re:Book  
yeah i guess. anyway im on my way over there now. wait up so we can walk together :)

From: Kageyama <3  
Subject: Re: Book  
yeah sure fine but hurry up, you’d better not make me late

 

“Oi! Kageyama!” Hinata came running just as fast as Kageyama had hoped; they needed to get to school fast or they’d be late for morning practice.

Kageyama started walking from where he was sitting by his house towards the sidewalk and the orange little ball of sunshine running along it. To his surprise, instead of starting to walk when he passed Kageyama’s house, Hinata only got faster.

“HINATA YOU DUMBASS YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME WE’D BE RACING!”

The truth is that he would’ve if he would have known they would be either, but when he left his own house he thought for sure it would be a nice, calm walk. And then that stupid voice got to him again.

_This would be the perfect time to tell him how you feel. It’ll be just the two of you and it isn’t too long after your big screw up._

He couldn’t argue how true that was. If he was going to do it today would be the perfect day and during this walk would be the perfect time, but of course, he decided to put it off for when he was ‘more prepared.’ Today, he would have a normal walk with Kageyama. That was his plan anyway, but just as he saw Kageyama and called out to him, _there he is. Say SOMETHING. Mention what happened yesterday. Start a conversation about crushes. Anything. You can’t just leave it like this!_

And at that moment he panicked. That’s why he had to run. All the way to the school.

“What the hell was that?" Kageyama looked over at the victor of their accidental race.

Hinata didn’t respond. He was doubled over panting. His face was beet red; Kageyama figured from all the running.

“Oi, are you listening to me? What’s the big idea? You said we could walk to school together. WALK. So what was that? Were you trying to get another win by catching me off guard? Well it worked. You won. Congrats.”

Still no response. Hinata’s face didn’t show any signs of getting less red either.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kageyama asked with a slightly more worried but still thoroughly annoyed tone.

He scooched a little closer and crouched down a bit next to Hinata, who finally looked up just a little; just enough to look Kageyama straight in the eyes. _Wow his eyes are beautiful. You should tell him._ Kageyama didn’t think much of it but it was the absolute last straw for Hinata, who was sent stumbling straight past Sugawara and into the club room.

“What’s up with him?” Suga asked his junior.

“How should I know? He’s been acting weird all morning...”

Suga looked back at Hinata, who had his blushing face buried in his hands. Suddenly he understood perfectly.

Suga smiled, looking back and forth between the duo, “Who knows?”

________

Hinata has been acting strange. Really strange. Kageyama has no idea what his deal is but he knows he has to get to the bottom of it before Hinata messes something else up. Hinata has already had to sit out of practice four times in the past week because he was completely in his own little world and couldn’t focus. Just yesterday, they had stopped by the convenience store to get something to drink, but when Hinata went to open his can of juice, he realized it was a can of soup. How do you even mix those two up? They’re in completely different isles! It also seems like in general he’s been less social than usual, but maybe that’s just around Kageyama.

Kageyama was sitting in the club room one day, wondering about Hinata’s condition recently, when Tanaka and Nishinoya walked in, obviously wondering the same thing.

“Honestly, he needs to get a grip. What do you think his problem is?” Noya asked.

“No clue. Hey, Kageyama! You and Hinata are pretty close, you have any idea why he’s been acting so weird?”

Kageyama just shrugged.

“Maybe he’s got a crush,” Tanaka teased, not knowing how right he was.

“Could be,” Noya replied with a smile.

Since practice was over and Hinata was nowhere in sight, Kageyama decided to start walking home without him. Maybe it would give him some time to think. _Hmm... A crush..._ That wasn’t something Kageyama had thought of before. He thought maybe Hinata was sick or tired or possibly possessed by some strange demon. But a crush. _On who? Yachi? She’s pretty cute and they seem to be pretty close... What about that one brunette in his class? Kageyama’s seen him talking to her quite a bit recently._

Kageyama tried to trace back when this all started. _It happened after practice one day... Maybe it was a volleyball demon? Nah. Did something happen during practice that day? Come to think of it that was the day he said... Oh wait._

That day he did say something surprising. _Did he mention something about... Loving me? He DID mean just as friends right? He is straight right? Right? Well I guess I never asked him... I just assumed... No, No. The second years did say it seems like he has a crush on someone, but it isn’t necessarily me. It could just be a coincidence. Something else must have happened to him that day._

Kageyama started noticing Hinata more and more after that. _Wow his hair is poofy. Like, I knew it was poofy, but it’s REALLY poofy. That orange color actually really suits him too_. Kageyama tried imaging him with random other hair colors. None of them fit him at all, it was actually funny. _He’s really little isn’t he... Well of course he is... That’s the whole point of wanting to be like the little giant isn’t it? But it’s kinda... Cute... Yeah. It’s really cute. Why did I never notice before?_

_I’m starting to think it really wouldn’t be that bad if he did have a crush on me._

________

“Hey Hinata, you wanna walk home together?’

“Huh? Oh yeah sure Kageyama...” Hinata answered a little uneasily.

_Oh here we go. We’re walking. Now what do I say?_ The two thought in unison.

“Uh nice weather...” Hinata managed. _Nice weather? What the hell? Why would I say that? What are we, 50?_

“Yeah... Real sunny and bright.” _Just like your hair._

_Mention something else. Something normal to talk about. Normal. Normal. What do we normally talk about? Think Hinata, think. think about anything other than the amazing, handsome, not always terrifying setter walking next to you._

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, breaking him out of his train of thought, “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“WHA-Wait why do you ask...” Hinata tried his best to stay calm and hide his slowly reddening face.

“No particular reason... But we’re friends right? We should be able to tell each other these kinds of things...”

“Fine... Yes I do. W-what about you?”

“Yeah. I guess you could say that...”

“Really? Who?” _Not that it really matters. Theres no way it’s me anyway._

“Nope you have to tell me yours first.”

“What? How is that fair?”

“Well one of us has to go first.”

“What if we made a bit of a game out of it?” _I hope you lose... I don’t wanna have to tell you._

“Yeah like a game of 20 questions. We can switch off asking and answering. Only yes or no questions.”

“Okay, I’ll ask first!” Hinata lit up a little bit. As stressful as this is, Hinata is still a fan of games. “Is it someone in our grade?”

“Yup. My turn, same question to you.”

“Yes. Is your crush in your class?”

“No. Same question to you.”

“No... Does your crush have dark hair? And stop stealing my questions!”

“Oh definitely not. And fine. Is... Is your crush a girl?”

“Wha-no...” _Damn. Wrong question._

“Hinata-”

“It’s my turn!”

“Hinata... Is it me?”

“WHAT? That’s... It’s... It’s not your turn...”

“Forget the game. I figured it out, didn’t I?”

“Yeah...” _Oh no. He’s gonna laugh at me with that creepy laugh of his isn’t he..._

“Hinata. You still haven’t guessed my crush.”

“It doesn’t matter! I don’t even care anymore!” _Please get me out of here._

“I think you will.”

“It’s not like it’s going to be me so why should I?”

“How do you know that?”

“Are you teasing me?” _This is pure torture._

“You’ll never know if you don’t ask the question.”

“Fine! Kageyama, am I your crush?” _Kill me now please._

“Yes.”

“What?” I... I misheard him... right?

“Yes. Hinata Shouyou, you are my crush.”

“R-really?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not... Messing with me... Right?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

At this moment Hinata was so happy, he absolutely just jumped into Kageyama’s arms. They stayed like this for a while, a crying Hinata and a genuinely smiling Kageyama.

“Hey, Kageyama? Will you go out with me?”

“Isn’t that obvious you dumbass.”

“Don’t be mean idiot, this is a moment.”

“Fine... Yes.”


End file.
